rewritten_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Snape (RH)
Lily Johanna Snape (nee' Evans; b. 30 January 1960) is a Muggle-born witch and the matriarch of the Snape family. She is the younger of Frederick and Marguerite "Daisy" Evans' (nee' Blum) two daughters. She was born and raised in Cokeworth, right outside of Manchester. At the age of nine years old, she met Severus Snape, and quickly befriended him over their shared magical abilities. The friendship lasted well into their Hogwarts years, where it eventually bloomed into a romantic relationship in their sixth year. In sharp contrast, her once close relationship to her elder sister, Petunia, deteriorated over Lily's magical abilities, which Petunia lacked. Lily began schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1971, being sorted into Gryffindor. She was a popular and talented student, excelling in Charms and Potions, and was made a prefect in her fifth year. She was also the favorite student of Professor Horace Slughorn, and was a valued member of his Slug Club. After graduating, Lily and Severus married in the summer of 1978, and became parents to three children during the First Wizarding War: daughter Rose in 1980, and twin son and daughter Frederick and Alice in 1981. The pregnancies and children ultimately limited her Order duties. During the First Wizarding War, Lily, Severus, and their friends were members of the original Order of the Phoenix. By 1979, Severus was tasked with the important task of being a double agent for the Order, where he had to infiltrate the Death Eaters. The task was at great personal risk to himself. Lily stood by him through it all, including when he was forced to take on the Dark Mark. Following the end of the War, they had their fourth child in 1983, a son properly named Victor. Lily played an important role in the Second Wizarding War, being both a member of the new Order of the Phoenix, and its eventual leader after Albus Dumbledore's death along with her husband. Lily was able to keep her husband alive despite him being bitten by Nagini, and lived to see Voldemort defeat at the hands of Harry Potter. Later in life, she saw her four children marry and have families of their own, bringing a total of eighteen grandchildren (and one step-granddaughter) into the family. Her eldest granddaughter through Victor, Celeste, has 'Lily' as her middle name. Early Life Hogwarts Years Despite Severus being sorted in Gryffindor's traditional rival, Slytherin, the two still remained firm friends throughout their school years. However, there was strain on the relationship by the 1975-1976 school year, where Severus's housemates were becoming more and more antagonistic and lured towards the Dark Arts, and his rivalry with the Marauders became nearly fatal. Severus eventually, due to her influence, broke off contact with his future Death Eater housemates. Despite the strain of House rivalries and unpleasant housemates, by the fall of 1976, their feelings eventually merged towards romance, and they began dating at the start of their sixth year. It also began a long process of mending relationships with the Marauders, after they were severely punished for bullying Severus, per Lily's intervention with their professors, most notably Professor Minerva McGonagall and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Married Life and the First Wizarding War A few short months after graduating, Severus and Lily married in an intimate city hall wedding in London, with very few family members and friends in attendance.